Nic Fits
by Catrlgirl
Summary: The Strawhats end up shipwrecked on a small deserted winter island. This situations feels painfully familiar to the strawhat chef. How does he deal with painful memories along with the absence of his calming nicotine. Post Time Skip Dark Survival story.
1. Chapter 1

Something felt wrong to Nami as she leaned over the rails of the Thousand Sunny. The redheaded navigator felt the air shift around her ominously. She pulled her coat tighter around her. She hated winter climate islands.

"Oi, Nami," Sanji said looking over at the beauty framed by the sunlight. The redhead looked up from the sea at his voice and the flick of his lighter. "You sure about this? I know you know your shit but I don't like how fast the weather changing." She fanned away the acrid smoke that was often surrounding the blonde chef.

"Me either," Nami replied. "It's getting too cold too quick even if we're entering the climate ring of a winter island. "There's going to be ice soon. Get everybody out her and tell Usopp to get up in the crow's nest. I need him watching the water."

"You sure we shouldn't veer a new course? Real bad feeling about this."

"We can't Sanji. This is the safest and best path through. Now go raise the crew."

"AYE AYE NAMIIIIIII MY LOOOOOOVvvvvveeee!" It was then that the Strawhat cook Sanji sped off to do the bidding of his beautiful Navigator. He bolted down the stairs his long legs making short work of the distance. Visions of Nami's long red hair blowing in the icy wind motivated him. "Hey, Shitbrain Samurai," Sanji said after he came to a stop. He had nearly tripped over Zoro. The large man sprawled lazily against a wall below decks. Sanji sneared and then he sent prepared to send a shiny boot slamming into Zoro's side. But before he launched the crushing kick A lethally sharp katana was raised it's dark blade ready to remove the offending leg.

"The hell you want?" Zoro said as he turned his one good eye to Sanji. He ran a hand through his short dark green hair steadying himself from his sleep.

"The glorious Goddess Nami-Swan wants you out there on deck. Something bad is coming. Get out there." Zoro yawned and reached into his loose comfortable Yukata and pulled out his flask. He took a swig of it and headed out the door.

"Shithead, the main deck stairs are the other way."

"Know where I'm going," Zoro replied still groggy as he made his way out of the wrong door. Sanji felt a nerve twitch in his neck but ignored it. He'd get there soon enough. He would. He puffed out smoke and took a deep drag on his cigarette. His favorite brand. It was getting harder and harder to find. There was nothing like East Blue Silk Tobacco. Best taste he'd ever had. It was then that he heard Nami yelling and the ship took a violent pitch to the right side. It nearly knocked Sanji off his feet. When the ship leveled he ran up the stairs. There was no way the rest of the crew could stay in their hiding holes when the ship tossed like that.

"Nami! Franky! What Happened!?"

"We hit something!" The Navigator yelled over the wind.

"Usopp! Get below check for damage," Franky said as he struggled against the helm. He turned the wheel pulling the ship hard to the side. The long nosed brown man shouted "AYE, NAMI! Before he grabbed his bag and headed below decks on the pitching ship.

"Franky," Nami shouted as she ran up the steps to the helm taking them two or three at a time. "We need somebody in the nest. I want to be able to see for miles." Nico Robin smiled as she rose in a flurry of petals from the floor next to Franky.

"Cien Fleur, Ojos," A circle of eyes appeared in the wood of the crow's nest in a flurry of magical petals under the control of Nico Robin. Eyes lined the sides of the ship as she stood with crossed arms.

"Robin, what did we hit?" The dark haired devil fruit woman shook her head calmly. She scanned the water through hundreds of eyes but all she saw was endless blue.

"I Don't know, Ms. Navigator. I don't see anything."

"Whatever we hit we hit it Suuuuuuuppppppper hard. It knocked the rudder out of line Can't hold Sunny straight." The ship pulled hard against Franky's massive mechanical arms as he struggled to keep the heading. "If I fight any harder it'll sheer clean." Luffy shot from below decks sending a spray of shattered wood in his wake.

"Damn it's rough down there."

"BASTARD!" Sanji screamed. "Don't Damage the ship any worse." And when he landed on the helm stand near Nami slugged him a look of utter rage on her face. How the hell did he always choose the worst possible time to do stupid things. Stupid things like crash though the hull of their ship. Nami did not like the wind either. It was still cold and they were veering right into a cutting crosswind that would make it nearly impossible to move the heavy Caravel. They were going to be helpless and dead in the water. Then the radio at the helm buzzed.

"Franky! Nami! It's not looking good down here."

"What's going on down there Usopp?" Nami asked. Franky listened closely this was the most important information he would here. The Sunny was his baby and he was going to take care of her. This wasn't going to tank her. She was modeled after a Golden Lion A great Sea King. He heaved pulling at the helm his shades glinting as the ship creaked tilting harder towards the sun."

"Well, whatever we hit breached the hull we're taking on water... fast. But that isn't the worst part?"

Nami felt a migraine coming and rubbed her temples. Okay that was bad what was worse?

"Get to the worst part," Franky yelled. "And the important question is Can you handle patching it up? Or do I need to head down there. I'm barely keeping her from tipping completely in circles Long Nose."

"The worst part is it's flooding our store hold. We're losing a hell of a lot of food and goods. And I'm betting it's soaking our powder and cannon oil too."

"Listen, You better get that hole clogged SUUUUPPPPPERRR FAST! Sunny might be a strong girl but she'll drown just like us." Usopp cut the connection and Nami looked to Robin.

"Robin, Please tell me you see something anything? We're about to be hit by a sheering crosswind and we're barely in control of this thing. We need to know what we hit."

"I don't see anything. No rock, No Ice, and No reef nothing," Nico Robin replied. It was then Franky's hair suddenly changed becoming the light blue pompadour he was known for.

"I think I have an idea. The Shark Submerger," Franky said. He adjusted the dials on the helm. Soldier Dock System Set. Sunny 4 Shark Sub. Get your asses down there." Nami looked at Sanji and Robin. Luffy was bouncing in excitement in the sheering cold wind. " Find out what we hit."

"Okay," Luffy shouted his grin huge. "Me and Sanji can go." Nami nodded and then her hair flew as the wind shifted.

"Hurry up we're heading into the crosswind. It's going to knock us sideways. Zoro Brook, Robin, Get those sails down. NOW! If the wind catches them, we're going to tilt. Franky get Usopp on that thing again." Franky nodded pulling his shades up off his eyes. "We need to know how bad the lean is going to get."

"Long Nose! HEY! LONG NOSE! What's happening?" He said into the radio receiver connected to the helm.

"It's bad, Franky! I can't stop it. I need help. We're going to get heavy and ride really low. I don't think we've got long. The way the ship keeps leaning throws more water in here before I can patch it. And We're losing supplies fast. "HOLD UP! Zoro's here. Zoro help me!"

"Usopp? Who put this hole in the ship?" Franky snorted as the connection clicked off. He reset the radio to the soldier dock launcher.

"You guys ready to dive?"

]

"Hey, Roboman," Sanji said holding the radio. "Take this shitty sub down. Don't worry, Roboman, We'll find what we hit."

"Chopper, Franky said. "Get below and help Usopp and Zoro. You've got the Suuupppperr muscle. The small reindeer doctor transformed with a roar becoming a large muscular humanoid. His footsteps made the desk shudder as the ship tipped ever further and hang ever lower in the deep water. The sub descended into the water.

"Keep an eye out Luffy, We have to be careful we don't know what's down here."

"Let's go Sanji, Dive Dive." Sanj ihit the lights as the water got darker. He was no stranger to underwater travel. The dark water glowed as they sank The blonde chef scanned the ocean and saw nothing. And that's when he saw the ship lurch again as something hit it from the side. Another jagged gash opened in the belly of the ship and Luffy yelled. The radio in the sub crackled

"Yo, Blondie, what happened down there?" Sanji blinked in shock as he watched the ship fonder further away. He hit the throttle on the small sub and rubbed the receiver to the radio. :We saw you get his but we don't know what it was it was invisii...bble." The water seemed to shift under the ship. It rippeled hypnotically and then he saw it. He saw the flash of immense silvery scales. "IT'S A SEA KING! A CAMOFLAUGED SEA KING. It's ramming the ship." Again the creature came into view giant jaws and a dorsal fin the size of the sub.

"We can't get hit again," Nami screamed. "Franky tell him to get rid of it. We're floundering and we can not go down here. If he can stop it I can get us somewhere."

"AYE AYE NAMI!" Sanji said after hearing her voice crackle though the radio. He turned the sub and lined up the targeting system of the Soldier Shark.

"FIRE SANJI!" Luffy said. Two missiles went screaming from the tubes heading straight for the fading image of the giant seasnake. When they struck the creature became fully visible and sped away bleeding in a torrent of bubbles. It was one of the largest they had seen.

"Such a huge snake. It's bigger than the ones that pull Hancock's ships. The sub sped through the water towards the ship. "Franky get the dock ready," Sanji said into the radio. There was no response. And Sanji saw his captain look at him with fear.

"Keep up to them."

On deck the Strawhat's were frantically working to control the ship. The helm wheel went slack in Franky's hand as the rudder sheered off as they hit the current at the worst angle.

"Damn It!" Franky hissed. The wheel span out of control. "We've got no control. Helm is dead." Nami cursed and then she pulled her perfect the holset at the small of her back. High on the beam Robin tied the main sail down with an army of hands.

"ROBIN!" The older archeologist looked down over the mast to Nami who was waving violently on the tilting deck. "Let the Short sail down. Keep the main one tied. I'm going to turn us. LET THE SHORT SAIL DOWN!" There was a flurry of petals and the smaller sail not connected to the main mast fell down. "Franky Get ready as soon as the Sub docks we're going to use a Coup de Burst. And then you get below and help them. It won't help if we sink from the water flooding the holds." Nami yelled up to the rigging where Robin Stood holding the ropes connected to the Short Sail. "BRACE YOURSELF, Robin. We're going to be moving fast." Nami carefully examined the maps she had pulled from the stock box beneath the helm stand. She was going to be cutting it close but they had taken worse hits. They could handle this. The Sunny wouldn't let them down this time. "You;'re going to get us here aren't you Sunny" Nami tightened her grip on the handles of her weapon. Then Luffy's voice rang through the Radio.

"GUYS! EVERYBODY We're back at the dock. Let us in Franky." Nami span the staff in her hands building change. She felt the air shift around her rabidly warming. She felt energy crackle around her as she clicked another segment of the Climatact into place.

"Are they in, Franky?"

"Almost. Sealing the Dock in Three. Two. One. DO it!"

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" A powerful gust of hurricane force wind shot through the short sail and the ship was rocketed forward cutting across the current that was dragging it sideways. Nami and Franky both Screamed, Grabbing the rails. Below decks Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro were thrown among the swamped cargo. "FRANKY NOW!"

"COUP DE BURST!" Another powerful burst and the ship shot forward crashing aground. Robin cracked her eyes open looking around. She winced as she moved. Her arm was wrong. Very wrong. Dislocated shoulder she thought. She could handle it. Nothing she had not had before and worse. She crawled up to look over the crows nest. She had been smart to shift into the nest before they had made the rough jumps to... wherever this was. The Thousand Sunny was beached. She was sitting in the shallow icy water of a bay. Well half sitting the other half of the powerful pirate shit was jutting onto icy beach.

"Nami! Franky!" The big cyborg held Nami in his hand and the redhead waved weekly. " We need to get below. You okay Robin?"

"Just my arm. I'm sure Dr. Chopper can fix it. Think I dislocated something." The trio made the trip below deck where Sanji and Luffy were crawling out of the hatch to the Soldier Dock.

"Everybody okay?"

"Yeah, everybody is Super, blondie. Got to get the sunny and Robin Patched up."

"Did you guys see the enormous sea snake. It was so awesome."

"You stupid bastard," Sanji hissed following Franky and Robin. "It nearly sank our ship. Stupid goddamn shitty seaking." It wasn't long before they hit the water. As soon as they hit the stairs they could hear and smell the water. "OI! You guys make it down here?" Franky asked as he ducked down into the flooded holds. The water was up to his knees as Usopp struggled with boards at the gash in the hull. Franky waded through the water adding his powerful muscles to the mix. He held the board.

"Thanks, Franky." Usopp's hammer pounded the heavy board in place. " Yeah we're fine. When we jumped Chopper got thrown and the water got to him."

"Is he okay," Nami asked. She shivered her jeans coated in icy cold frigid water.

"Yeah," Zoro said. "I got him. He's up on the steps. He's fine as long as he stays above the waterline. We need to fix this leak."

"Me and Franky got it," Usopp said. "Now that the waves aren't bringing it in we can patch it."

"Yeah, I need to check the damage to the holds rudder. Get this patched."

"Leave it to me Franky. You guys get Chopper out of here. Zoro I need some tar. Here. Got to seal it good if it's gonna' hold."

"Let's go look around for a bit," Nami said. She led the boys out of the the hold and back above deck. Fluffy white snow fell and the icy beach gave way to winter forest. Chopper groggily peered out and smiled.

"It's beautiful just like home,"

"Yeah," Nami said. "But it isn't this isn't your island Chopper. This is Frigid Fort. And we're stuck here."


	2. Chapter 2

Soft almost mournful music flowed from the violin in Brook's skeletal fingers. It soothed the frayed nerves of the stranded Strawhat Crew. The undead member of the crew hummed softly as they discussed how to repair the damage to the sunny.

"Are you sure, Franky?"

"No doubt about it," the large cybernetic mechanic said. "We got no choice. The rudder is gone I'm pretty sure we shredded the short sail too. Besides crashing the sunny onto this ice did her no favors." Nami sighed but she trusted the shipwright. The crew sat huddled on the main deck steaming cups of tea warming their hands. The snow had stopped in the past few hours but the cold was unrelenting.

"How long?"

"Weeks?" Franky said tentatively. "It all depends really. If we can find the supplies here. How hard things are to patch up." Over the snowy deck the crew saw the inhospitable cold rocky terrain of the island. "Suuuuupppper easy to get lumber but I don't know about anything else." Sanji exhaled thick smoke and coughed, it pulled attention to him. "We got another problem," the cook said. "Me and Chopper went through the holds and there isn't much we can salvage. A lot of our food got washed out the breach with the flooding. Still got the freezer though don't know how much we got in there though. Or how long it's gonna last."

"All our powder is waterlogged too. The oil is no better," Usopp said. "We lost a good bit of our stockpile. Cannon won't be good until we resupply." The news wasn't good."

"And I was storing a lot of my medical supplies "It's just completely gone. Bandages, Anti-emetics, fever suppressants. Basically all of my surplus was flushed out. And I can see that being bad in a place like this. I'm built for it but you humans aren't."

Luffy stood up Stretching in the long grey coat, his arm circled as he used his rubber powers. "Guys, Let's go have an ice adventure." The skinny pirate captain went flying as he launched himself from the rails into the wind.

Robin laughed and stood up. "We need to find supplies on this island anyway," she said. "I'll see if I can find anything out there."

"Franky, how bout we go get some lumber and see if there any other materials?"

The cyborg nodded at the smaller man with the saw slung across his shoulders. "Sounds like a, Usopp." Franky clicked his heels and smoke billowed at his feet and he went shotting over the rails.

"OH THAT IS COOL! FRANKY WHEN DID you get rocket boost?" Usopp flipped over the rails running after his flying friend into the forest."

"What are you going to do Nami, Chan? I think I'm going ot check the freezers and see how much food we have?"

"I'm going to check the charts I guess see how far we have to go once we get off this rock. The new world isn't friendly I'm not thinking we can make it here too long."

Sanji nodded as he got up from the table. The blonde chef was intimately aware with this situation. He'd been in it before. He knew what could happen in places like this. And this time the likely hood of a passing ship seeing them was very low. Thousands died in the wild seas between the grand line and where they were. Sanji knew the pain that would come with hunger and cold. He knew about the way the thirst had driven him nearly insane. The ache he had burning for the seawater. Sanji shuddered and inhaled the smoke from his cigarette as he entered the kitchen. He remembered the stink of rotting meat and molding bread as he forced it down. The cramping and pain but it was better than the hunger. He stubbed the cigarette out on the bottom of his shiny steel loaded boot and steadied himself. Then he opened the lock to the freezer. What he saw was promising … if he managed to use it wisely. Sea King meat, fish, What looked like some sausage. That would last quite a while. Even when it started to turn he could spice it and use it in stew. It would be tough and gummy but it would feed them. He knew he needed to be prepared for the worst. He doubted any of the others really knew what was happening? Sanji sat down on a barrel of salt. He remembered the stinking green flesh of Zeff's leg. The rotting edge of his pants tied around the ugly stump. That is what hunger did that is what being stranded could do. Sanji reached out and touched a thick slab of meat. It was beautifully marbled, the color was exquisite. Prime meat he had gotten before they had set off. He knew what he needed to do. He left the freezer door open as he made his way back into the kitchen for his knives. Half of that meat was going into the salt. It was a shame to salt such beautiful meat but it would be worth it if they were stuck for longer than they were expecting. Salted meat lasted longer than frozen. No freezer burn and no mold on dried salt meat.

"Ms. Nami," Brooke said putting down his violin. "Is there any way I may be of assistance? Everyone seems busy but me."

"It's fine Brook."

"It just hurts my heart that I can't help more. Even though I don't have a heart to hurt." The skeleton laughed at his own old joke and Nami rolled her eyes. "I was a seaman for a long time before my death. I know quite a lot about running a ship."

"I know, Brook, but the ship isn't running Why don't you see about doing some fishing with Zoro. Sanji told us our stores were low and Franky told us we might be here a while. We might not be out of food yet but it can't hurt."

"Excellent idea, Ms. Nami." The skeletal musician saw the green haired samurai on the coast with a rod in his fur haori." She watched as Brooke left and grinned. She was concerned about the weather it was getting colder even though the snow had stopped. It was going to be a hellish night at least the ship provided ample shelter in the cabins at mid-deck. Nami scoured her books for all the information she could on Frigid Fort.

Nico's breath was taken by the beauty of the ice palace. It stood blindingly bright under the sun in the bitterly cold forest. There were towers of carved ice past the arched entrance way.

"This must be how the island got it's name." She walked the stony paths surrounding the frozen palace. She could literally feel the history here. The forest was threatening to overtake the winter wonderland. Evergreens growing up through the paths. Snaring brown vines. Curling along freezing pillars. Nico wondered how this place had been built. Was it a monument? A temple? She followed the path just wandering into an old world. She muttered theories to herself as she watched the palace change just slightly. There was a stairway leading up and inside here well it would have if it wasn't crumbling and destroyed. A whole section of a small battlement tower was fallen into frozen rubble. The place was old but why was this the only visibly damaged part? Why were there no signs of life other than this ruin? Surely there had to have been people here for a structure like this. There had to be other buildings some where. The architecture was fascinating to the archeologist it dated the palace to different age bby her alculations about two hundred years roughly. For two centuries this place had been guarding this island but why had it's people fled? Her breath came in icy burst And Nico felt the temperature dropping as evening approached. She would return again with texts and notes. And she definitely needed to let the crew know about this place surely there had to be something of value.

When she returned she heard the sound of Usopp and Frankie's hard work. It had grown steadily colder on her return to the floundered ship and snow was piling on the deck.

"Robin," Luffy yelled waving from atop the mast. "Welcome back." His arm went shooting out and the archeologist dissapeared into a flurry of petals. Luffy's arm retracted snapping back to his side and then Robin reappeared growing from the wood of the ship.

"I found something," Robin said. All the crews eyes found purchase on the archeologist. "There were people here. I found an abandoned structure. I think it was a temple. It was attacked."

"Attacked? by what?" Usopp asked. "Are we in danger?"  
Nico Robin shrugged she had no answers the island was quickly becoming a greater mystery. She knew she was going back to explore the place more she knew there was something there. "

"I don't know Long Nose," Nico Robin said. "I'm going back whatever it was happened a long long time ago."

"We should all go," Luffy said. He was balancing on the ship's rails listening. Looking into the dark intimidating icy forest. "Sounds like and adventure or treasure is there."

"NO!" Nami and Usopp yelled in unison. The long nosed cannoneer and mechanic sighed and said, "Luffy it's too dangerous. We need to focus on the ship. We don't have time or resources to waist going on a maybe useless adventure. Think about it Luffy. We don't know how long we're gonna' be stuck here. You really think we should be wasting time trekking into the woods for no reason?"

Sanji came through the doors arms loaded with plates. He placed the hearty bowls in front of each of his crew members and he saw the ways their faces lit up. This was his job. All arguing stopped as they each took a seat for the meal. Food brought peace to everybody it gave them a moment to replenish energy and forget how worried they were. He heard laughter and The sound of Brook's guitar as he headed back into the kitchen. The blonde chef reached into his pocket and then flinched when he felt nothing. He checked the pack in his pocket and he went pale. How had this happened? Sanji thought back to their last stop in port before setting out again. He had spent an entire day loading supplies. The Market. The butchershop. The seafront fish market. He'd gotten some amazing deals on local seafood. He'd gotten new stock of seasoning and spices in case he had to do some creative spicing or if he had needed to dry some of the meat. Sanji remembered every store and vendor he had visited in the FrontierPort the one place he did not remember visiting was the tobacco shop. The chef blinked and flopped into one of the chairs at the kitchen counter. How had he forgotten. Okay it had been busy. They were not exactly anonymous. .They couldn't hang long in port but never before had he forgotten to stock up on his favorite smokes if he could or loose leaf when he couldn't. Sanji ran his hand throug his hair. This was going to be the shittiest voyae yet. They were standed on a fucking ice rock for weeks and he had no smokes.


	3. Chapter 3

The snow and ice whirled around Usopp and Franky. They shivered as they walked along the frozen beach taking note of the damage to the hull.

"You sure its salvageable, Franky?"

"It better be," Franky replied lifting his sunglasses off his eyes to look carefully at the crippled ship."If we can't were suuuuuuuuppperrrr fucked, Pinocchio." The shipwright and the mechanic looked at the destroyed ship. Already the work had begun. It had been backbreaking but they had put an inch in the miles of work they had to do. They had gathered a bit of lumber and now there was nothing but to keep working.

Sorry Sanji there's nothing I can do. I know its uncomfortable but I don't have anything to ease the symptoms of nicotine withdrawal. There's nothing I can do." Chopper said. The small reindeer counted medication bottles scattered around his desk. The sick bay had been a disaster from the way the ship had been pitching. "Think about it, Sanji, this is a great opportunity to quit. Cold turkey. You'll be fine." Sanji seethed as he left Chopper to finish cataloging any salvaged medication.

"Hey Sanji!" Luffy said. "I'm hungry." the Strawhat captain whined. The blonde' felt his skin crawl as he turned to look at his captain.

"You're always fucking hungry, you greedy bastard. You'll eat when everyone else does. If it weren't for Nami your fat ass would spend all of our treasure on shitty junk food." Luffy's eyes narrowed and his whole posture seemed to tighten like a pulled string. His hat covered his eyes as he spoke. "Sanji," Luffy said his voice somehow harder. "You sure you should be insulting your captain like that?" Luffly's fist clenched at his side and he shifted almost imperceptibly. It was then that Chopper yelled from the door.

"Calm down both of you," Chopper hissed. The Man Fruit user put his considerable humanoid bulk between his friends. "Luffy it isn't him. You know Sanji isn't like this. He's just angry because there are no more cigarettes. Nic fits. It makes him irritable." Chopper shook his head sadly. "And a little stupid. Just let him be, Captain, walk away. He'll get better." Luffy nodded and the air pressure seemed to lessen as he relaxed.

"Feel better soon, Sanji. I don't wanna' to be mad at my crew. We're friends right?" Chopper nodded and his body shrank with a pop back to his preferred smaller brain point form.

"Of course we're friends, Luffy. We forgive our friends when they are sick and hurting." Luffy walked away heading across the deck towards the main mast and the crow's nest.

"Robin," Luffy yelled before flinging himself up the pole with his rubber powers. "Robin are you going back to the ice castle?" Luffy was hanging off the pole looking at the dark haired archeologist.

"No, not yet, Captain. I need to do some research. Find out some more information."

"But I wanna see the ice Palace. I bet it's super exciting. And I'm bored."

Nico Robin smiled and held up the book. "Why don't you read about it, captain. It is very very interesting. I think I found something about Frigid Fort in one of Nami's books." Luffy made a face and dropped from the pole leaving Robin to read in peace.

Exercise and distraction were what Sanji needed. He flipped over the rail to drop onto the icy beach below. His breath fogged in a familiar way as he passed by Franky and Usopp. He saw the cyborgs arm stretch to measure a board as Usopp held a saw slung across his broad shoulders. He didn't regret blowing up at Luffy really. What he had said was true. Luffy was very simple minded. He had a good heart but he didn't know what was going to be happening. He couldn't make the hard calls that were going to need to be made soon. He wouldn't be able to decide who got to eat and who didn't. He wouldn't be able to choose who got weak and sick and who stayed mostly fit when things started running lower. It had been his idea to use some of the now useless barrel's to collect the near constant falling snow and let it melt near the fire. Dehydration would hit before the hunger ever did he knew that. The rest of the crew didn't. God Damn them hunger was scary why were none of them seeming to notice. He supposed it was because he was doing his job. They wouldn't notice until they ran low enough that he had to start seriously rationing. They wouldn't notice until the plates shrank enough to raise eyebrows in a few days well he was good at his job maybe a week. Sanji's hands shook as he blew warm breath into them on his way to the ship. It was time for dinner he had to come up with something hearty. But ingredient cheap. Maybe some soup or stew. If he kept it watery it would be passable. And he could use some of the iffy vegetables that wouldn't last too much longer. He heard the madness before he saw it. Shouts and yells coming from the deck. He kicked up snow using the sky walk to defy gravity. He sailed high over the ship and that was when he saw it. It was beautiful. Zoro and Chopper's arms strained as they battled the huge fish. It was an ethereal silvery blue its tusks sharp and gleaming as it went flying clean of the water. A giant arctic Elephantuna was struggling against .

"This fuckers trying to break the line. Do something," Zoro yelled. It took all of his and Chopper's considerable strength to hold the fifteen feet of muscular flailing fish.

"I can't it'll drag you over if I let go," Chopper said. "You cant do it alone."

"Dammit where is everybody!" Sanji saw the steel line straining and then he took a deep breath the muscles tightening as he jumped.

"Anti-matter kick!" His steel toed boots came down with crushing force snapping the spine of the struggling sea beast. This would be enough food for days. It could save them. He helped Zoro and Chopper pull the giant fish up onto the Sunny's deck.

"This Bastard is huge. Must be at least twelve feet," Sanji said. The fish twitched slightly as then chef examined it. It was a mountain of Good lean seafood. He didn't want to do too much to such beautiful meat. Maybe grilling some sea salt. Elephantuna was a bit too fatty for frying. "Hey shitty swordsman slice this for me. Right down the back I need you to fillet it. Don't fuck up the meat." The lethally sharp Katana was an extension of Zoro's arm and the fish split with surgical precision. The meat was nearly glittering with freshness and flavor.

"Sashimi," Zoro said. "Did we have any sake left in the fridge? Or up in the Kitchen?" Sanji shrugged as he felt the meat. Oily but not too bad. Yeah he'd grill it and serve it with mixed vegetables and wine. The wine wasn;t all that valuable it wouldn't hydrate and it wouldn't keep them from starving. "Hey, Curly-cue? You deaf?"

"WHAT!? Can't your dumb ass see that I am fucking thinking. I have to decide what to do with this? Can't let it go to waste."

"I want you to make me a plate of Sashimi and I want sake. Oh and OmRice."

"Sure. I think there is some more sake. Might as well celebrate. I'll do it. I think we have the vinegar it was up in the pantry. Help me get this to the ice box. I'll start working with it. You too Chopper. Help us with this monster." For the first time Sanji was okay.. he had purpose he had something to work with. Sanji span his heavy knife in his skilled hands a slab of the beautiful fish laid out on his cutting board. He was surrounded by the smell of vinegar and spices as he sliced. Rice bubbled on the stove and he heard the sound of the crew returning. And now they had almost three hundred pounds of fresh seafood in the ice book. He heard the fish sizzling over the grill top as he poured the rice from it's pot into a steamer.

"HEY SANJI WHAT SMELLS SO GOOD!" Luffy yelled ducking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. It's smell's awesome," Usopp said. There was something about the smell of food and that could bring the crew together in the mess hall. "Is it fish?"

The blonde chef nodded. His knife worked quickly slicing and cutting the delicate fatty fish. Franky squeezed into the kitchen behind his friends.

"Usopp, Luffy, Zoro and Chopper caught a huge fish. Where were you guys? Where are Nami and Robin?"

"Don't know. Me and Franky went to see if we could find some materials after we got the lumber cut. This place has some interesting stuff. I was expecting it to be pretty barren but it pretty lush in the woods.

"Are there any herbs?" Chopper asked. The small animal doctor walked in following the sounds and smells of the Crew. "Any medicinal plants"

"Yeah, Usopp said. I saw a few things but I'm sure you'd know better. I saw some antisceptic plants and maybe one of the anti-inflammatory ones I know. Sanji there are lots of plants that we can eat too. We were mostly looking for stone and lumber and stuff like that. And seeing if ther ewas any metal we could use. Not looking good."

"I went to try to find the ice palace but couldn't." Luffy said. "Didn't find anything," the captain said a pout on his face. "I just went out I guess. Came back when I got hungry."

"Where are the girls," Sanji asked again as he built lovely little plates. "I got a nice bottle for them and sake for you Zoro." The plates went around and soon music filled the kitched as Brooke arrived with Nami.

"Aw no fun. You started dinner without me," Nami said.

"NAMI CHAAAAaaannnnnnnn." Sanji said. "Perfect. Would you like a sparkling white or a Grigio."

"Grigio," Nami said as she took a seat at the table. The steaming plate of fish was set before her and the wooden tray and bowl went down in front of Zoro. Brook got his plate and lauhed running his belly.

"I bet this food will fill my stomach wonderfully, Sanji. Even though I have no stomach. OHOHOHO."

Zoro took a bite of the glistening sashimi and a swig of the sake. The kitchen was war and for a moment they could forget that they were in a surprisingly desperate situation. They were on their adventure. Well they could until Zoro stumbled down the hall in a cold sweat and fel twitching on the floor of the cabin. Chopper's eyes widened as he climbed from his bed. Thick sticky vomit leaked from his mouth and the doctor raised an alarm waking everyone in the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Acute toxicity." Chopper said. The reindeer doctor checked Zoro carefully. The Samurai was pale and feverish.

"What happened to him?" Usopp asked as he looked over Chopper's shoulders. "No one else is feeling sick." The bucket next to him was evidence of the swordsman's illness. Zoro groaned in discomfort.

"I'm guessing it was the food. He was the only one who ate the tuna raw. Something might have been wrong with the fish that cooking took care of. Maybe a parasite or toxin. I'm running out of anti-toxin and anti-emetic medicine."

"Is he going to be okay?" Both the mechanic and the doctor looked at their sick crew-mate sadly.

"He should be fine. The biggest risks are dehydration and toxic shock. The barrels Sanji suggested are keeping us with fresh water and Nami says the snow will turn back to rain soon." 

"Good. I'm tired of it slowing me and Franky down. We need to get busy with the repairs. But the cold and the snow isn't helping."

Chopper looked out the window and the winter world of Frigid Fort Island. "I love the cold. It's like home to me. It's beautiful."

"Yeah, but we can't work in it. And it's hell being stranded in it."

"Zoro's condition is stable but it is not looking good. He'll need a full round of treatment." The reindeer sighed. "We barely have a third of the medication he needs. And the fever has me worried. His system is battling the toxin. I'm hoping it isn't what I'm thinking."

"I thought you said you knew what it was, Chopper."

"I know what it could be. There are lots of food born illnesses. The worse this fever gets the less likely it is to be my first diagnosis of acute mercury based toxicity. And my second diagnosis is much worse. His drinking isn't helping either. I'm worried about liver failure. Or toxin build up."

"You're doing your best, Chopper." Usopp said. "I'm sure he'll pull through."

"Hopefully, Usopp, hopefully."

The swordsman was pale and sweaty. His breathing was thin and he didn't look like himself.

"I'll talk to everybody and let you get back to work. I'll go see what everyone is doing."

Sanji was kicking himself mentally. It was almost as painful as one of his legendary physical kicks. This was his fault. It was his Job to keep shit like this from happening. He should have inspected that meat. He should have thought about the risks of wild food. Sure fish was generally low risk but he should have checked. Sanji's black boot slammed against the rock shattering it. He felt the recoil shoot up his leg painfully and it was calming. He sighed his breath fogging in the clear icy air of frigid fort. He hated this. He was jittery and his focus had gone to shit when his crew needed him. He hated being fucking stranded again. He hated the dreams. The phantom hunger pains from his childhood. They had haunted his sleep for the past few days. And it was only getting worse. He had woken up from a fitful sleep sweating and cursing. He had expected to see that cliff and the endless sea. He had expected to hear Zeff screaming as the muscles tore bloody from his destroyed leg. The smell of human meat roasting at night hung in his nose as he woke. It had haunted him as he stalked the frigid deck that morning. It had kept the chef company as he had made the coffee. It had made him nervous the sound of the percolator. The drip drip drip of it had made him fidget. . IT.

"Shitty Fucking Island. Dumbass Rocks! Goddamn shithead samurai wanting raw fucking fish. Dumbass idiot shithead me for making it for him." Sanji could feel the muscles in his legs were screaming as he panted in the rubble along the edge of the woods. To say that the chef was handling the dire situation poorly was an understatement. The whole situation crawled under his skin. It was like an itch in the back of his skull a loud incessant buzz in his mind. He wanted to scream. Sanji sank to the ground his face red from the cold and exertion. He had fucked up big time he was losing it and he had almost killed one of the crew. He felt so helpless Everybody seemed to have a job. Chopper was keeping track of the lost supplies and cargo. Nami was tracking the weather and planning a coarse to get them to port before there greatly diminished stores ran out. Usopp and Franky were making repairs and gathering materials for repairing the thousand sunny. Even Brook was helping Nami. He had been an expert sailor and had years of experience on the open waters. He spent hours sitting with her pouring over the maps and charts playing his violin as he made suggestions. Zoro had been helping lug lumber and stone for repairs. Finally with his bones aching and his hands numb Sanji got up to head back to the ship and face what he had done. He saw the crew quietly huddled in coats and gloves. He felt them looking at them he felt the guilt. He felt the eyes on him as he breezed past. And he walked right into Chopper leaving the infirmary.

"Sorry, Chopper," Sanji muttered. "It's okay." the reindeer said. He looked up at Sanji and sighed. "I wasn't paying attention either. I'm running out of the medication I need for Zoro. I'm going to go see if there is some herbal remedies in the woods. ON my home island there was tons of Eldervine and Winter root on my home island. It's great for stopping vomiting. And I'm sure there are anti-fever plants as well."

"What about herbs and edible plants?"

"Of course. There has to be. There were wild greens and vegetables at home. I'm sure we can find some... and you can get some fresh air away from everybody. I know this isn't easy but it wasn't your fault."

"Bullshit," Sanji said. "It's totally my fault," the chef said. Cook however did meet Chopper with his huge yellow bag slung over his shoulder. He couldn't undo it but he could keep it form happening again and he could help make it right.

"I can't believe it happened," Robin said. "Mr. Bushido must be in horrible agony. A parasite might be shredding his insides as we speak. Destroying his stomach and intestines turning them to mush... and..." 

"Robin," Usopp said. "Don't say things like that. It's creepy." The gunner cringed at the way Robin talked about the morbid pain their friend was enduring. It's probably salmonella or toxicity from not cooking the fish. That's what Dr. Chopper said. It's why Zoro was the only one affected."

"Sanji must feel horrible," Nami said. "I know him and Zoro fight a lot but I can't imagine him wanting him hurt. It was an accident. I can't even look at him right now. He's just not himself and I don't know what to say to him. I'm worried about him."

"Poor Zoro," Brooke agreed. I worry greatly about him. About both of our friends. But everyone we need to have faith. Zoro is strong and Chopper is a skilled doctor." Brooke's careful strokes on the strings were soft but rose hopefully into fluttery light music. " I do not think we will lose him to a bad luncheon plate. We must also be understanding of Mr. Sanji's pain. I know how hard it is to cause a friend to be injured. I have experienced it. But accidents happen. He's our friend and we can't blame him for something he didn't do."

"True," Robin said. "No one thinks it's really his fault. It's been a hard few days. And he is suffering in other ways as well. Nicotine withdrawal is a personalized type of hell."

"I remember when my mother tried to quit," Nami said. "Bellmere was so angry and … and she wasn't herself for a while. She snapped at me and my sister for every little thing. She almost hit me for wasting a drink." Nami looked wistful curling her long hair under her winter hat. "She didn't succeed. She tried to quit again when she caught Nojiko lighting a few smokes she had stolen in the shed. Yeah he deserves a little slack."

"Don't you guys remember. Something like this has happened to Sanji before," Luffy said. The strawhat boy grinned wide sitting crosslegged on the bench near the heater. "When he was little, remember? With Granpa Zeff. He was so cool. A real Pirate Lord. Red Boot Zeff. He saved Sanji;'s life on a deserted island. And he taught Sanji to fight." Nami and Usopp both looked at each other in shock. The captain was unaware of how painfully right he was. And he did not even make the mental leap of considering the effects such a similar situation could have on their ship's cook.

"Oh God. Luffy, You're right. Oh Shit I wasn't even thinking about that." the redhead said. I'm … I'm going to go check on Zoro. See if he's still stable while Chopper is gone." Brooke's song changed to a mourning piece. It felt heavy and made the crew think of the color blue on the cold barren island.

Chopper's hooves clicked quietly on the icy ground as Sanji followed him into to forest. It was eerily quiet. The doctor had chosen his most animal form. It felt right here. This was his climate. It was where he felt most right in this form. He lightly jumped up the rocks heading for the thick forest. The shady evergreens made it feel eerie and spooky in the forest.

"This forest is so old," Chopper said. He stopped and smelled the scarred base of a tree. "It's so beautiful." Then Chopper's head suddenly shot up and dashed ahead through the trees. Sanji ran after his bolting crew mate. He used his long powerful legs to run through the dense woods. He pushed branches away from his face and climbed over roots and rocks. "My kind were here." Chopper said. His ears dropped sadly and he snorted making his breath puff from his muzzle. "Females in season."

"Reindeer?"

"Yes," Chopper said. "But its old marking. Ancient." Chopper kept walking scenting the air and following trails only visible to the beastman. He bashed limbs out of the way with his thick antlers. The reindeer was large and powerfully built. His tail flicked as he hunted. "I smell something. Eldervine and chamomile. Maybe even some witchaide." A quick flick of his tail and Chopper was gone again.

"Chopper! Stop! We don't know what's out here. Stop rushing." Sanji was breathing hard as he tried to follow the animal's path. The blonde human however was nowhere near as nimble in the winter woods as a reindeer. He listened for every sound but heard nothing in the frozen forest. "OI! CHOPPER! Where are you?" He couldn't just keep running blind he'd get lost. He needed to keep focused on the trail. He needed to track. Sanji was a cook. He was intimate with food and how to acquire it he was an expert tracker and hunter. He saw the marks of the antlers. And he saw the packed earth from the hooves so he had at least been going in the right direction. He followed the signs and soon the forest thinned... unnervingly quickly. And then he saw it. The Giant Icy walls of Frigid Fort. And he sank to his knees as he saw it. Chopper battered and broken by the old trap. His pack on his back a few feet from what looked like an overgrown herb garden near the walls of the fort. And then suddenly Sanji started to laugh. In the empty forest. He laughed leaning against the ice wall staring at the body of another friend he had killed.


	5. Chapter 5

There are moments and events that make one feel overwhelming dread. The sound of ice cracking before it breaks underneath you. The sound of unfriendly footsteps matching yours. An unsettling silence around children or animal. They give you warning when something traumatic is about to happen. They allow the mind to protect itself. Black Boot Sanji had no such warning. He had nothing to stop him from falling beneath the freezing tide of Frigid fort as he stared at Chopper broken and dying in the ancient trap. It was at that moment the chef sank to his knees. He didn't feel the snow and ice soaking though his thick pants. He didn't even notice the tears bounce of the ice and mix with the thick dark blood of his crewmate. He let the heavy pack on his back thud to the ground. He fished around in it for his most beloved tool. He pulled out the expertly sharpened chef's knife. He couldn't waste the meat. He couldn't waste the meat. Chopper would want them to survive. He would want ot help Zoro get better. He would want Usopp and Luffy to be fed. Chopper. Didn't have to go to waste. He didn't have to be useless dead animal. He could save his friends.

"Don't worry, Chopper," Sanji said as he gripped the vicious cooking tool. "It won't hurt and you can keep the crew alive for a long time. "You'd like that right? Chopper? You want that right?" The blade cut into the thick hide easily. Sanji knew he didn't have long. Venison went rancid quickly and he had to avoid the glands and he had a lot of work to do. He needed Chopper to last as long as possible, A lean muscular leg was separated from the carcass. The bone gleamed. "Fillets? Stew meat?" Sanji muttered as he peeled the hide away with quick practiced ease. His hands were covered in gore as he shoved hunk of meat into the bags they had brought. His breath pufffed as he hyperventilated in the cold air. "Ground venison. Sausage. Steak. Grilled. Baked. Sautee. Stir Fry. Strips. Jerky. Seared over a salad." The cook was filthy and shivering by the time he straightened loaded with the flesh of his friend in his pack. They would have plenty of food. It wouldn't rot. It wouldn't spoil. He would make it last. He would make them last. He would keep the crew alive. It was his job and he had failed it once already. He hefted the heavy sacks onto his shoulders and He cut through the woods towards the coast.

I'm hungry!" Luffy whined. He tied his fingers in knots absently as the clouds thickened above him. "I hate this island. There's nothing here. And we're not getting anywhere. No pirate king ever got stranded."

"That's not true Captain," Nico Robin said. "Many great pirates survived being stranded and shipwrecked. Even Gol D. Roger. The pirate King. He and his crew were stranded for a little while in the new world."

"I never heard about that," Luffy said. "Hopw could such a powerful pirate get stranded."

Nico just laughed her hair flowing in the chilling wind.

"Easily. No matter how strong a person is. They cannot fight nature itself. We can try with coats and hats and fires but the cold stops us. Lightning kills us, well normal people that aren;t rubbermen. Even Roger, couldn't defeat the sea."

"She's right Luffy," Brook said. "The I remember when Roger was taking over the news. We were hearing the rookie's name as we sailed the Stormy Grand Line. He was quite like you, Captain. I believe he was stranded in Luluompur."

"Yes it's near Water 7." Nico Robin said. The archeologist smiled. "It's connected by the sea train. And it's why Gol D. Roger needed a new ship." The entire deck went quiet when they saw Sanji dragging the large bag. Soaking wet from the snow and the blood.

"Sanji! Are you okay? You.. you do not look well." Brook said. The skeletal musician stood up but the chef breezed by them all into the kitchen.

Usopp and Brook followed the chef into the kitchen. They saw him washing his hands several pounds of meat spread out over the prep table.

"Oi, Sanji, You good?" Usopp asked. "Where's chopper."

"He's still out getting medicinal herbs for Zoro. I managed to get a little hunting done while we were out." The blonde smiled wide and bright. "We'll be eating good tonight. There's apparently lots of stuff in the woods."

"I hope he hurries back," The long nosedsniper said.. "Zoro isn't doing well. Nami is watching him though. You don't look like yourself, Sanji are you okay? You're Shaking."

"Yeah real fucking weird to be shivering after hiking for a few hours through snow and wind carrying a shitton of food for your ass. No I'm dying." Usopp chuckled a little but shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Sanji what are you cooking I saw you had a huge huge pack," Luffy yelled making the door clang against a counter as he slammed it open. His mouth watered at the pile of meat on the buthering table across from the sink. Sanji cursed as he struggled to tie on his apron because of the shaking in his hands. Eventually Brook assites him with nimble bone fingers.

"I would much prefer ot be lacing up a lady. It would make my heart race to be tying up the lovely Nami's gown." He said then the skeletal man laughed loudly. "But I Have no heart to race. HOHOHO." Everyone in the room made a face as sanji grabbed his knife set from the drawer.

"You need some help with that. It must be at least twenty pounds of meat. No way we can eat it all. I can help you load it into the freezer or stat salting some of it down."

Sanji just shook his head and jerked away from Brook

"No," The blonde cook replied taking his knife to a large smooth section of fresh meat. Slowly, far slower than he should be working he cubed it. "I got it. Just get out of the way and let me work. I'm feeling like shit right now and all of you crowding into my kitchen isn't helping. You're working on my very last usable nerve. All of you. Just get the hell out I'll call you when dinner is ready."

The trio left Luffy pouting. The atmosphere was awkward and heavy as they left the kitchen.

It's weird isn't it?" Usopp asked. "He's weird he isn't himself. Normally Sanji loves having us around in the kitchen. He drinks bourbon with me normally. " And Chopper knows Zoro is sick. He wouldn't just stay out there alone would he?"

"You worry too much," Luffy said. The Strawhat captain was peeping through the porthole into the kitchen as Sanji pulled large pots out to the fill station. "Chopper is brave, Usopp. And he grew up on an island like this. He hasn't been gone for long anyway. He'll be 's our friend and he's part of the crew."

"Yeah. He's a reindeer. He's made for weather like this. And its not like he can lose us right? I'll worry later me and Franky have work to do when this goddamn snow stops. I'm gonna head to the workshop and see what he's come up with."

"Splendid idea, Usopp. Nami is nearly done with the charts and getting a route out of the ice flows if weather permits once the repairs are made. She had me bring a few logs and charts to the sick Bay."

"I'll stop by on my way below decks and check on Zoro too."

-  
Pots bubbled and the kitchen smelled of roasting vegetables and savory spices. Sanji hands trembled as he peeled a spicy east blue volcano chili. He felt it stinging him with the fiery secretion from the pepper. Thick chunks of meat were boiling cubed stew meat. It would keep them warm and full. It would be hearty and spicy to help prevent sickness in the cold weather and clear sinuses. It would keep them alive. He broke out the flour as the meat boiled and the vegetables sweated. No stew was right without bread to sop. Sanji was European French in fact. No meal was complete without fresh bread. It was nothing fancy he didn't have the ingredients to spare or the time for elaborate. He wanted something communal, family style. He was making warm yeast rolls. Something the crew could tear into and drop chunks of into the thick savory stew. Something sustaining and loving. Something that would make him feel less shitty about the situation. He was jonesing for cigarettes' and he was reliving one of the most traumatic events of his childhood. He needed to taste home. He needed to taste the Coast of East Blue and he wanted Chopper to be a part of that.

Nami was in the sick bay working over the charts sake at her side. It only seemed right. It was Zoro';s favorite drink. That or bitter South Blue beer. The room did not smell pleasant and Zoro did not look to be improving, And she was down to about two doses of the medicine Chopper had left out for him. It had helped the vomiting and diarrhea but the fever was persistent and he … he had been refusing water for the past few hours no matter how often she offered it. The Swordsman groaned sweat beading down his bare body. Nami chewed her lips and climbed from the desk where she had neatly stacked Chopper's medical texts to the side. She dipped a cloth into the icy meltwater and ran it over his face and chest. It made him shiver. But better that that the feverish delerium.

"Zoro," Nami whispered using the cooling cloth along his chest and jaw. "You need water don't you want to get better. The fever making you dehydrate faster. Remember what Dr. Chopper said. He said you have to do what I say so you have to drink." Nami held up the cold glass of water tempting the samurai but he just swatted it away.

"Don't want," He said slurring slightly. It was at that moment that Usopp knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

"How's he doing Nurse Nami?" The redhead rolled her eyes and stood back up. Looking over her shoulder. "Fine. I just can't get him to drink any water and he needs to."

"Oi! Zoro why are you being a bad patient, He doesn't want to beat this bug does he? You need water."

Zoro wshook his head falling into a fitful sleep. His crewmates looks on in worry. "Chopper had better hurry back," Usopp said. The long nosed mechanic left the sick bay heading for the workshop. IN the kitchen heavenly sme;;s wafted as Sanji prepared to ring the dinner bell.


End file.
